Azeroth (świat)
Azeroth jest nazwą świata w którym została osadzona fabuła Warcrafta. Świat Azeroth jest miejscem powstania wielu ras, głownie elfów (nocnych elfów, wysokich elfów oraz krwawych elfów), ludzi, krasnoludów, taurenów, goblinów, trolli, gnomów oraz smoków. Azeroth podczas swojego powstawania został pobłogosławiony przez tytanów.thumb|Azeroth w Nieskończonej Wielkiej Ciemności Wówczas demoniczne armie "Burning Legion" złamały pokój i zmusiły nocne elfy do rozdzielenia ich świata. Stopniowo rasy były przyciągane do Azeroth (takie jak orkowie, draenei i ogry) - jedne rozwijały się, a inne powstały z pyłu. Nacje Azeroth'u walczyły brutalnie z wojskami demonów i ich sługami i dużo krwi zostało przelanej z tego powodu. Po trzeciej wojnie powstały trzy główne siły: Plaga, Horda i Przymierze. Inne znaczące siły to nagi, qiraji i Szkarlatna Krucjata. Aczkolwiek pomszczona przez konflikt, oszukana przez kogoś i zdradzona, czysta krew Azerothu przetrwała inwazje Płonącego Legionu kilkukrotnie. Jednakże Azeroth jest nadal szarpany przez konflikty, nienawiść i wojnę. Geografia Azeroth Azeroth dzieli się na trzy główne kontynenty z mniejszymi wysepkami znajdującymi się wokół nich. Są to Northrend na północy, Kalimdor na zachodzie i Wschodnie Królestwa (zwane także Wschodnimi Kontynentami) na wschodzie. Wschodnie Królestwa składają się z trzech mniejszych kontynentów, Azeroth i Khaz Modan na południu i Lordaeron na północy. Wieki temu te trzy główne kontynenty tworzyły jedną całość zwaną Kalimdor z wielkim jeziorem znanym jako Studnia Wieczności. Jednak podczas Wojny Starożytnych Studnia Wieczności eksplodowała co doprowadziło do rozbicia Kalimdoru. thumb|Mapa Azeroth Wody opływające lądy Azeroth składają się z kilku większych mórz. Na wschód od Wschodnich Królestw znajduje się niezbadane Zakazane Morze, a na zachód od Kalimdoru znajduje się Vailed Sea. Pomiędzy tymi lądami znajduje się Wielkie Morze, a w jego centrum Maelstrom - wielki wir wodny, który jest pozostałością po Studni Wieczności. Morza Azeroth pozostają tajemnicą dla jego mieszkańców. Nikt nie wie jakie ziemie znajdują się za horyzontem i jakie istoty na nich żyją jednak prędzej czy później znajdą się śmiałkowie, którzy przepłyną te niebezpieczne nowy by odkryć nowy świat. Azeroth ma dwa księżyce, Białą Panią i Błękitne Dziecię. Historia Przez większą część prehistorii Azeroth, światem rządziły Stare Bóstwa wraz ze swymi Pułkownikami Żywiołów. Azeroth zwrócił uwagę podróżujących tytanów, którzy stoczyli ze Starymi Bóstwami walkę o ład i porządek. Z pomocą swoich tworów (praprzodków krasnoludów, gnomów, vrykuli i gigantów), tytani przyczynili się do rozwoju życia na świecie. Usatysfakcjonowani Twórcy wybudowali ukryte miasta dla swych dzieł i wychowali Wielkie Aspekty, które miały zająć się opieką nad światem, gdy tytani na nowo podejmą swą podróż przez kosmos. Przypuszcza się, że pierwszą myślącą rasą, poza tymi stworzonymi bezpośrednio przez tytanów, które później zapadną na Klątwę Ciała, były trolle. Z Zandalaru rozprzestrzenili się po całym świecie, szczególnie we Wschodnich Królestwach tworząc wielkie imperia, spośród których najważniejsze były imperia Gurubashi i Amani. Później, na zachodzie powstało imperium Azj'Aqir, które podjęło intensywną ekspansję, zmuszając trolli do obrony swoich siedzib. Poprzez napór armii trolli, imperium aqir upadło i rozdzieliło się na królestwa qirajich i nerubian. Z czasem w Kalimdorze pojawiły się elfy. Korzystając z mocy Studni Wieczności (daru tytanów), elfy przełamały dominację trolli w wielu regionach i założyły swoje magokratyczne imperium. Jednakże u szczytu potęgi Kaldorei Płonący Legion najechał Azeroth, rozpoczynając Wojnę Starożytnych. Nocne elfy zostały zmuszone do zniszczenia Studni, co wywołało Wielkie Rozbicie, które rozdzieliło dawny superkontynent Kalimdoru na mniejsze części, wśród których było Northrend, Wschodnie Królestwa (kontynenty Azeroth, Khaz Modan i Lordaeron) oraz obecny Kalimdor. Po wojnie doszło do rozłamu sród elfów. Nocne elfy odeszły od magii w kierunku nauk druidyzmu; wysokie elfy nie zgodziły się na porzucenie magii tajemnej. Wysokie elfy zostały wygnane z Kalimdoru i osiedliły się w północnym Lordaeron, zakładając potężne królestwo Quel'Thalas. Imperium Amani wciąż było silne w tym regionie i dwie kultury krótko potem starły się w konflikcie, który znany jest jako Wojny Trolli. Dzięki wsparciu młodej rasy ludzi, wysokie elfy rozbiły i rozproszyły pozostałe plemiona wchodzące w skład imperium Amani. Tysiące lat później, Płonący Legion spróbował po raz kolejny zniszczyć Azeroth, tym razem nie bezpośrednio. Kil'jaeden zmusił niegdyś pokojowo nastawionych orków i ogry z Draenoru do najazdu na Azeroth. Konflikt ten przerodził sięw Pierwszą i Drugą Wojnę, podczas których Horda wybudowała fortece w Czarnej Skale, dolinie Alterac, Zul'Dare oraz Bagnie Smutku. Potęzna Horda została zniszczona i rozbita przez sojusz wysokich elfów, krasnoludów i ludzi. Czując, że pętający je zew krwi słabnie podczas przebywania w obozach internowania, orkowie zwrócili się z powrotem ku szamańskim naukom swych przodków. Wyczuwając tę zmianę, Thrall i klan Lodowego Wilka przystąpili do formowania Nowej Hordy. Rozwścieczony porażką orków Płonący Legion przygotował kolejną inwazję, która miała nastąpić w tym samym czasie na obu kontynentach. Na wschodzie marionetka Legionu, Król Lisz, wyzwoliła Plagę Nieumierania w ludzkim królestwie Lordaeron. Nieumarła Plaga szybko rozbiła potęgi północy, pozbawiając ludzi ze Wschodnich Królestw wszelkiego zapału w organizacji oporu przeciwko ofensywie Legionu. Zwabiony na północ przez Króla Lisza książę Arthas z Lordaeron stał się jego rycerzem śmierci i narzędziem wyzwolenia spod władzy Legionu. Pod wodzą Arthasa Plaga rozbiła rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni, skąpała Lordaeron w krwi i ogniu oraz zniszczyła potęgę Słonecznej Studni w Quel'Thalas. Na Zachodzie demony i ich sprzymierzeńcy, satyry, wyprowadziły bezpośednie natarcie na swych dawnych wrogów. W akcie desperacji elfy zwróciły się do Illidana, łowcy demonów z czasów Wojny Starożytnych, który naruszył prawa druidów i został uwięziony na dziesięć tysięcy lat. Podczas wojny Illidan został przekonany przez zwodniczego Arthasa do zaatakowania demona znanego jako Tichondrius i pochłonięcia mocy Czaszki Gul'dana (co było elementem wielkiego planu wyzwolenia Króla Lisza spod władzy Legionu). Dzięki działaniom Medivha, ostatniego Strażnika Tirisfal, przywódcy Hordy i Przymierza zostali ściągnięci do Kalimdoru. Tam zjednoczyli się z nocnymi elfami, by zatrzymać marsz Legionu ku Hyjal, gdzie Drzewo Świata byłoby narażone na atak demonów. Podczas pobytu w Kalimdorze, podopieczni Thralla zyskali potężnych sprzymierzeńców w taurenach i trollich wygnańcach z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni. Zaniepokojony separatystycznymi działaniami Plagi Kil'jaeden skłonił pół-demona Illidana do zniszczenia źróła mocy Króla Lisza. Dzięki pomocy nag, które zostały wezwane z głębi Malstromu, udało mu się zniszczyć chociaż część potęgi Króla Lisza. Ścigany przez nocne elfy i ciągnących za nim krwawych elfów, Illidan nie zdołał wypełnić swej misji. Cierpiące od utraty źródła mocy magicznej krwawe elfy zdołały skłonić Illidana do przyjęcia ich w szeregi jego armii. Dzięki ich pomocy, Illidan obalił reżim Magtheridona i został nowy władcą Outland. Osłabienie Tronu Mrozu pozwoliło Pladze odzyskać wolną wolę. Pod królową Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner ci Opuszczeni wyzwoliły się spod władzy służących Legionowi nieumarłych i w ruinach Lordaeron założyli fortecę, ukrytą pod ulicami stolicy. W tym samym czasie Arthas desperacko walczył w Northrend, by ocalić swego pana przed śmiercią z ręki nowo wzmocnionego władcy Outland, który został zmuszony przez Kil'jaedena do kolejnej próby unicestwienia Króla Lisza. Nie udało mu się dopiąć celu i wycofał się do Outland, podczas gdy Arthas połączył się z orkutnym duchem Króla Lisza. Po Trzeciej Wojnie krajobraz polityczny w Azeroth drastycznie się zmienił. Nocne elfy wstąpiły do Przymierza, a Opuszczeni przyłączyli się do Hordy. Pozostali mieszkańcy Lordaeron, wyzwoleni spod władzy Plagi, stworzyli nowe organizacje: ksenofobiczną i fanatyczną Szkarłatną Krucjatę i współczujący Srebrny Świt. Założono orcze państwo Durotar w Kalimdorze, jak również kolonię ludzi w Theramore. Po tym, jak armie Hordy i Przymierza zostały zdziesiątkowane podczas Trzeciej Wojny lub zaangażowane w nowy konflikt w Outland, obroną granic zajęły się niewielkie oddziały bohaterów i poszukiwaczy przygód. Po tym, jak poważne zagrożenia w Silithus zostały zlikwidowane przez połączone siły Hordy i Przymierza, oba bloki po raz kolejny stworzyły trudny sojusz w odpowiedzi na ponowne otwarcie Mrocznego Portalu. Horda z konieczności sprzymierzyła się z krwawymi elfami, podczas gdy Przymierze z otwartymi ramionami powitało w swych szeregach draenei. Wojna w Outland toczyła się na wielu frontach i pomiędzy wieloma frakcjami. Największym zagrożeniem był Płonący Legion, który, po porażce na Górze Hyjal, przygotowywał jeszcze jedną inwazję na Azeroth, tym razem poprzez Draenor. Hegemonia Illidana okazała się krótkotrwała. Po utracie poparcia Kael'thasa Sunstridera, którego uzależnienie od skażonej energii skłoniło go ku Legionowi, osłabiona koalicja nag, skażonych orków i demonów znana jako Illidari została pokonana przez zjednoczone siły Sha'tar oraz oddziałów z Azeroth. Po zniszczeniu Illidarich i własnej klęsce, Kael'thas powrócił do Azeroth, gdzie odtworzył swą ukochaną Słoneczną Studnię z nadzieją użycia jej energii do przyzwania swego nowego pana, władcy Legionu Kil'jaedena. By temu zapobiec, opozycyjne wobec siebie frakcje z Outland, Aldorowie i Scryerzy zjednoczyli się z Rycerzami Krwi z Quel'Thalas. Ta Ofensywa Strzaskanego Słońca pomyślnie pokrzyżowała plany sprowadzenia pana demonów do Azeroth. Po obronie swoich głównych siedzib przed atakiem Plagi, bloki Hordy i Przymierza, podbudowane podbojem Outland, rozpoczęły ostateczne uderzenie na siły Plagi w Northrend. Ich wysiłki zostały wsparte przez wewnętrzną rebelię w Pladze kierowaną przez Rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza. Kooperacja Hordy i Przymierza zakończyła się podczas kryzysu u Bramy Przekleństwa. Zjednoczone oddziały kierowały się ku wrotom Korony Lodu, gdy separatystyczna frakcja Opuszczonych zbombardowała żywych i umarłych nową odmianą plagi. Będąc znowu w stanie wojny, bohaterowie Hordy i Przymierza obecnie konkurują o chwałę na północnych ziemiach: wspierając Kirin Tor z Dalaranu w walce przeciwko niebieskiemu stadu smoków, chroniąc Narodzonych z Lodu krasnoludów oraz gigantów przed tytanicznymi strażnikami z Ulduaru i przyłączając się do srebrnej Krucjaty w ostatecznym ataku na Króla Lisza i Plagę. Rdzenni mieszkańcy Azeroth *Aqir *Smoki *Krasnoludy *Centaury *Elfy *Furbolgowie *Gnolle *Gnomy *Gobliny *Harpie *Ludzie *Koboldy *Magnataury *Murloki *Nagi *Nerubianie *Pandareni *Kolcozwierze *Taureni *Trolle *Tuskarzy *Vrykule *Wolvarzy Imigranci *Draenei-uchodźcy z Outlandów, założyli na Wyspie Lazurowej Mgły swoją enklawę. *Obecna duża populacja ogrów, wynikająca z następstw Drugiej Wojny. *Orkowie, stworzyli własną nację, Durotar, w Centralnym Kalimdorze. *W Azeroth występuje również wielu worgenów, dzieje się tak z wielu powodów, takich jak np. eksperymentowanie z magią arcane. *Demony, również nie są rdzennymi mieszkańcami tego świata. Większość z nich została przywołana przez czarnoksiężników, inne przybyły podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Geneza nazwy Termin Azeroth jest słowem z języka ludzi i wywodzi się od terminu używanego przez starożytnych, prymitywnych ludzi, którzy żyli na świecie przed Rozbieciem, Azotha. Mówi się, że gdy dynastia Arathi zjednoczyła rozproszone plemiona ludzi w imperium Arathoru, nazwali ziemię, by upamiętnić swych starożytnych przodków, Azeroth. Nie jest jasne, czy nazwali oni cały świat, czy tylko kontynent. Co dziwne, termin ten był już w użyciu podczas Wojny Starożytnych. Używały go nocne elfy, co powoduje kolejne pytania na temat etymologii i pochodzenia nazwy. Wiadomo, że słowo pochodzi z jednego z dialektów języka wspólnego (wyprowadzone zostało od terminu Azotha), jednak nie jest wiadome, dlaczego nocne elfy, posiadające własny język, używały tego słowa. :Może być również tak, że użycie tego terminu w trylogii Wojna Starożytnych jest błędem ciągłości, jednak inne źródła również wskazują, że wtedy już świat określano nazwą Azeroth. Mapy Azeroth Image:Topographyworldmap.jpg|Mapa atlasowa Image:Azerothwc3.JPG|Azeroth w Warcraft III. Image:AzerothWRPG.jpg|Mapa w Warcraft RPG Image:WarcraftWOWRPGworldmap.jpg|Mapa w World of Warcraft RPG Image:Southseas.JPG|''Lands of Mystery'' - Mapa południowych mórz Image:Otherislands.JPG|Globus Azeroth. Image:Spinningazeroth.jpg|Obracający się świat. Image:Globe Kalimdor.jpg|Kalimdor na globusie w Salach Błyskawic. Image:Globe Eastern Kingdoms.jpg|Wschodnie Królestwa na globusie w Salach Błyskawic. Image:Globe Maelstrom.jpg|Maelstrom na globusie w Salach Błyskawic. Image:Globe Southern land.jpg|Południowe lądy na globusie w Salach Błyskawic. Wyspa Kezan, a może Pandaria? Map-arty Image:Warlock World Map.jpg|Mapa wykonana przez Warlocka Image:Azeroth_New_World_Map.jpg|Azeroth widziane w WoWie (nieoficjalne). Image:World_of_warcraft.jpg|Mapa regionalna Podróż Dziwnym aspektem podróży pomiędzy kontynentami Azeroth jest tendencja, że główne szlaki powietrzne i wodne kierują się na wschód do Wschodnich Królestw i z powrotem na zachód, mimo że wszystkie muszą wtedy przebyć Malstrom. Z pewnych powodów istnieją bardzo nieliczne szlaki przez Zakazane Morze pomiędzy zachodnimi wybrzeżami Kalimdoru i wschodnim wybrzeżem Wschodnich Królestw. Może to być wyjaśnione przez fakt, że w większości wschodnie wybrzeża Wschodnich Królestw są skaliste i górzyste z niewielką liczbą osiedli, jednak zachodnie wybrzeże Kalimdoru jest bardziej dostępne. Poza tym na tej trasie nie ma tak ciężkich zjawisk pogodowych jak Malstrom. Jednakże, prawdopodobnie, wody Zakazanego Morza są zbyt szeroko rozlane, mało znane i trudniejsze w żegludze. Dopóki żeglarze nie zbadają tych wód i nie sporządzą odpowiednich raportów, powód nie będzie znany. Kategoria:Lokacje